(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of N-cyano-N'-methyl-N"-(2-(5-methyl-4-imidazolylmethylthio)ethyl)guanidine (Cimetidine; often referred to as "Cimetidine" hereinafter) valuable as an agent for controlling secretion of gastric acid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing Cimetidine in a high yield from N-cyano-N'-methyl-N"-(2-(butane-2,3-dionyl)thioethyl)guanidine.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Several processes for the preparation of Cimetidine have been known, and a process for preparing Cimetidine through N-cyano-N'-methyl-N"-(2-(butane-2,3-dionyl)thioethyl guanidine is disclosed in Spanish Pat. No. 455,991, British Pat. No. 2,025,969 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 92257/85 and this process is advantageous in that Cimetidine can be prepared from cheap starting materials such as ammonia and formaldehyde through a small number of steps. However, in the case where Cimetidine is prepared by reacting N-cyano-N'-methyl-N"-(2-(butane-2,3-dionyl)thioethyl)guanidine with aqueous ammonia and an aqueous solution of formalin, as taught in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 92257/85, the yield of intended Cimetidine is low (7.7%) and this is a serious defect.